


Three times Will is sick and Connor takes care of him and one time it’s the other way around

by MoonsWriter



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I am so SO bad at this, M/M, Pre-Relationship, enjoy, sick!connor, sick!will, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: All you need to know is in the title.It is my first work and english is not my mother tongue so, please, be gentle.





	Three times Will is sick and Connor takes care of him and one time it’s the other way around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I’m new and this is my first work.  
> Really hope you’ll like it and sorry for the bad english.  
> Enjoy!

**Three times Will is sick and Connor takes care of him**

**and one time it’s the other way around**

 

#1

Connor is relaxed on his couch, comfy sweat pants and hoodie on and a cold beer on the coffee table next to him. He just came home from a sixteen hours long shift and say that he’s exhausted is an understatement. The television is on but Connor’s eyes are closing on their own and he’s thinking about sleeping where he is without bother to go to bed. But his phone starts ringing and he sighs and runs a hand through his hair and face to have enough concentration to listen and speak.

When he sees Will’s name on the screen he frowns a little because the man was home today and his shift will begin only in the morning; “Rhodes’ here” says Connor straightening up a bit, his heart starts racing when at the other end of the phone he hears a voice that doesn’t belong to his colleague. “Dr. Rhodes, I’m Jay Halstead, Will’s brother” begins the man and he seems pretty agitated so Connor stands up and listens carefully “something’s going on with Will, he complains about pain in his abdomen and I think he’s about to pass out”. Connor freezes for a moment and then grabs his key from the table and shut the lights of his apartment, “call an ambulance and make him stay awake” orders through the phone while he gets inside his cold car and starts the engine. He hears sirens and voices from the other end of the line and Jay says “done that and they’re here, he has a fever and has vomited”, Connor nods even if the detective can’t see him and breaths deeply before telling Jay to stay calm and go with his brother, “I’ll meet you at Med, already on my way” says and he hears a quick “thank you” before closes the phone-call increasing the speed of the car.

It turns out Will has acute appendicitis, he passes out on the ambulance and Connor has to do an emergency surgery on him; he wasn’t the surgeon on shift but if Will has to be open up it will be him the one who performs the surgery and Jay agrees without even think about another option. All the tiredness Connor felt earlier disappeared from his body the moment he saw Will on the operating table.

After a couple of hours he and Jay were at the sides of Will’s hospital bed and Connor feels his eyes closing without permission, Jay though about telling him to go home and get some rest but noticing the look that the doctor addresses to his brother lying on the bed tells him that his advice wouldn’t be taken. When Will wakes up is almost morning and Jay is sitting on the same armchair of the night before watching over him, Connor is on the other side of the bed and he’s sleeping with his head turned to Will; “I’m at MED” murmurs the red head with raspy voice, Jay stands up and gives him a glass of water “of course you’re at MED, you idiot. When I arrived at your place last night you were on the floor with your arms around your stomach like it was on fire”. The words of the brothers wakes Connor who shrugs his face a little and smiles at the sight of his colleague awake, “what’s the diagnosis, Doc?” asks Will and Jay rolls his eyes. “Acute appendicitis, you’ve been operated” Rhodes answers checking Will’s vitals and nodding towards Jay who releases a breath and relaxes. A weird sound came up from Will’s mouth and both the men in the room look at him concerned, “eventually you managed to get your hands inside me too” Will grumbles closing his eyes again and Jay starts laughing so hard that a passing nurse looks in the room with a frown. Connor, on the other hand, blushes hard and shakes his head, the anaesthesia really get to his friend’s mind.

 

 

 

#2

All starts when a paramedic who is pushing a stretcher inside the ED shouts “there’s a injuried man lying on the sidewalk across the parking lot”. Will and a nurse run out of the door and towards the injured man a second later, they’re almost there when a car comes out of nowhere and hits Dr. Halstead without slow down or stop to help; the impact makes the doctor’s leg crack and his head hit the ground hard, two seconds later he sees nurses and other doctors around him and then his sight goes black.

When he wakes up again is in an hospital bed with his leg picked up, he groans because his head’s killing him, then he tries to sit up a bit but his ribs protest loudly at the movement. “Nothing but your leg is broken but your ribs will be pretty sore for about a week or so. We gave you something for the pain a few minutes ago”. Connor, standing next to his bed, is watching him with concentration and apprehension; he pulls his light-pen out of his pocket and points it to Will’s eyes making the red-haired doctor sigh and pout. “Connor” whispers Will a little later and the surgeon frowns at his colleague’s tone of voice, “you ok?” asks and frowns again at the other man’s answer “you stay with me?”. Connor nods slowly and Will visibly relaxes “I’m fine, the head hurt a little” murmurs “kiss it better?” asks then and looks at Connor with big brown puppy dog eyes. “Apparently your concussion’s worst than I thought” the black haired man tells to himself chuckling and leaning forward to place a kiss on Will’s forehead, “better?” asks like he’s talking to a baby and smiles when the other nods and closes his eyes with a happy sigh. “Now get some rest, I’ll wake you up in a hour, ok?” says Connor and adjusts the sheets around Will’s body careful not to hurt his ribs, “you stay?” asks again the injured man already half asleep “always” answers Connor and sits down on the armchair behind him to watch over the man who confuses him more than he should.

 

 

 

#3

Will has to work for another hour before he can finally go home and he isn’t sure he can make it. His head hurts like hell from the moment he woke up this morning and after five hours standing and walking from a room to another his bones are screaming in pain. He takes a couple of deep breaths and leaves the break room to head towards the vending machine for some hot lemon tea, hoping that it’ll warm him up and he doesn’t notice Dr. Connor Rhodes watching him with a frown from the nurse desk. Connor rises an eyebrow noticing how his colleague’s white coat seems strangely tight around his figure, he puts down the papers he was filling up and follows the red haired doctor to make sure everything was fine. He finds Will in front of the vending machine near the elevator warming his hands with a plastic cup full of steaming tea, with cautious steps Connor approaches the other man and he only needs a look at his flushed face and glassy eyes to affirm that Halstead isn’t feeling well. “What are you doing?” asks Connor and Will startles and glances at him before taking a sip of tea and burn his tongue. The doctor hisses and Connor shocks his head reaching for the cup, the other shivers and ducks his head down not looking at him. “C’mon” whispers Connor stroking an hand up and down Will’s back, “you’re sick, you have to go home and get some rest”; the red head quivers and leans closer to Connor’s warm body. Maggie sees them and glances towards Ms. Goodwin with her browns raised in question, Sharon nods and walks towards the doctors “is everything ok, here?” she questions and the two men answer at the same time. “No, he needs to go home” says Connor and “Yes, Ms. Goodwin” tries to say Will but he starts coughing; Sharon looks at them with serious expression for a moment and nods her head “Dr. Rhodes, you take him home and make sure he takes care of himself” orders and shoots a ‘no arguments’ glare to Will who begins to complain.

Connor takes off his and Will’s white coats and chuckles when he sees all the t-shirts and sweaters the red head wears under his scrubs, Will glares at him and sneezes; “what?” barks “I’m cold” says and Rhodes nods and puts his coat on the other man’s shoulders without a word. When they leave the ED ten minutes later their cheeks are red and Maggie notices it, but she knows better than ask because they will say that were flushed due of the fever, Halstead, and the November cold air, Rhodes.

An hour later, when they’re at Will’s place and Connor has put the last two blankets he found in the house on the other man’s body already curled up under the sheets of his bed, Halstead’s temperature is 102 and he has just take the pills Connor gave him without complaining too much. “I’m not leaving you here alone until your fever goes down a little” states Rhodes before going to grab a chair from the living room and putting it near the bed, he sits down and watches Will in silence. “You’re creepy” murmurs the red haired man and the other shrugs and sighs deeply “just sleep, Will” orders; after a minute Halstead snorts and “I can’t I’m freezing” whines “and you’re creepy”. “You already have all the blankets on you and you took the drugs, you’ll be better soon” says Connor and he is tempted to stroke his friend’s hair away from his forehead but somehow manages to stop himself; “I know that” snorts again the redhead “but I’m cold now and you are warm and why don’t you came here and stop creeping me out from there” mumbles Will and the surgeon is not sure he understood what his friend was asking for. Everything becomes clearer when one of Will’s hands comes out of the cocoon he’s in and moves the sheets to allow the blue eyed surgeon to lie down next to him. “It’s your fever talking” says Connor but takes off his shoes anyway and allows the other man to curl up in his arms without further complains.

 

 

 

# +1

Will’s shift is just finished but he can’t go home yet and he’s starting to become impatient, not because he has someone waiting for him at home but because he’s tired and he’s been here for twelve hours and just want to collapse on his bed. But he can’t because Dr. Rhodes isn’t here yet and, fuck, now Will is worried because Connor’s never late. He almost clashes with Maggie when he storms out of the break room to go and ask if the nurses heard something from the surgeon, “oh, I was coming talk to you” says Will and Maggie looks at him with raised brown “running?” asks. The doctor gives her a big smile and shrugs, the nurse rolls her eyes “Dr. Rhodes’ just call in sick” she tells him and Will stops smiling and frowns; “I’m not asking you to take another shift, Dr. Fring will be here any minute, just wanted you to know” explains Maggie and Will nods slowly. “What were you coming to me for?” questions Maggie when the doctor is about to leave the room without even grab his jacket, she hands him it and hides a smile when “uh, nothing..” answers quickly Will before waving goodbye to everyone and leaving the ED with a little worried expression on his face. When the nurse gets back to the main desk is wearing a crafty smile and she is quickly approached by Dr. Manning, Dr. Reese and April, “what did he say?” asks Natalie in hushed voice, “he’s going to see him, doesn’t he?” adds Sarah with a smile. “He didn’t say anything but by the look on his face I’m sure Dr. Rhodes won’t be alone any longer” giggles Maggie and April sighs deeply “he skips the night shift and Dr. Halstead will play doctor with him, lucky guy”, the women around her starts laughing.

When Will arrives at Connor’s door he hesitates for a moment and then rings the bell twice. He hears muffled sounds coming from inside and seconds later the door in front of him is open and Connor is holding himself onto its frame. The doctor is pale and seems without strength, his blue eyes are red and with dark circles under them. “Will?” asks and he sounds surprised, the redhead smiles a little and “you look awful” states stepping inside the apartment. “What are you doing” murmurs Connor and it sounds so tired that it’s not even a question, “wanted to know how’re you feeling” says Will and takes off his jacket “the answer is clearly not well so I’m here to take care of you”. Rhodes tilts his head to a side but rather than speak he storms out the room with an hand on his mouth, the other man follows him and stays at his side while Connor empties the contents of his stomach in the WC. While the surgeon is washing his mouth, Will goes to the kitchen and fills a glass and a bowl with cold water.

“Go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute” says Will without looking at the other standing behind him, not hearing movements he turns his head and raised an eyebrow at him. The look in Connor’s eyes are so deep that Will’s words die in his throat, the black haired surgeon smiles sweetly “always wanted to hear you say that” chuckles winking at him. Will’s eyes wide in shock and a chocked laugh leaves his parted lips “well, glad to have made your dream come true. Now go” says with a smile and follows him in the other room.

When Connor is under the sheets, Will puts his hand on the surgeon’s forehead and “you’re hot” tells more to himself than the other who giggles and “thanks, you too” murmurs leaning in the touch. The red head shocks his head and smiles, he knows is the fever that speaks but Connor who flirts shameless with him still makes his heart flutter. Will wipes the cloth he puts in the cold water earlier and after folding it puts it on Connor’s burning forehead, “how’s your stomach?” asks Will in low voice, the surgeon’s wonderful eyes fly open and “empty” mumbles the other. “If you feel sick again there’s a basin here near the bed ok?” whispers Will turning the wet cloth to the other side, then he stands up from the side of the bed where he was sit to go looking for drugs in the bathroom when an hand grabs his wrist. “Don’t go” whines Connor and Will runs a hand through his black hair unable to stop himself, “you need some pills from the fever and the nausea” explains but the other man has no intentions of letting go. Will crouches down to be at Connor’s eye level and smiles a little at the pout on the man’s lips “I’m not going anywhere, just in the bathroom looking for something to make you feel better in your supply. Ok?”. Connor nods and frowns, then he leans out the mattress and throws up his stomach acids with a grimace, Will helps him lay down again and changes the wet cloth on his forehead with another one colder. An huff escapes Connor’s lips and Will caresses his flushed face, “I really like you Will” murmurs Rhodes and the red haired doctor blushes with his heart racing in his chest. He runs his hand through Connor’s hair one more time and then stands up again because his friend needs medications. “Glad you’re here ‘cause I like you a lot” hears leaving the room and his heart skips a beat or two. When less than five minutes later Will comes back to the bedroom, the other man is fast asleep and he smiles sitting at the end of the bed waiting and watching over him; if three hours later Connor wakes up and Will is dead asleep at the foot of his bed doesn’t really matter because the surgeon takes his pills and lays down again relaxed, he’s not alone.

 


End file.
